Avengers: The Blood In Her Veins
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Hope Sylvia Odinson, the daughter of Thor and Jane is sick. She has a deadly blood disease that she's had since she was very little. And it's gotten worse. She's now having to live with Thor down on Earth with the avengers. She's not really happy about it... But with big adventures for this young teen, will she succeed? Will she fight this battle, or is it too big for her to fight?


**My real first Avengers story! :-D! I own any characters that you do not recognize. Characters may be OOC Enjoy!**

 **/Nobody's P.O.V/**

"Captain?! Hello? Earth to Steve?" Brooklyn, the fourteen-year-old daughter of Tony Stark/ **Iron-Man** yelled to her Dad's friend, Steve/ **Captain America.**

"Not now, Brooke. Hope is coming soon. You will be her companion, your father said so himself." Steve told him and Brooke looked confused.

"Hope? Who's Hope?" She asked him.

"She's a fourteen-year-old girl, who is unable to live where she is currently living, thanks to her health." Steve responded, still leaving a confused Brooke.

"Thanks to her blood condition, that has no cure. Trust me, I've tried." Bruce Banner/ **The Hulk** stated as he walked in.

"Nobody can cure it, Bruce don't blame yourself." Natasha/ **The Black Widow** told him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"That is all but true. Her cure is yet unknown, not resolved. But there is hope, there could and can be a cure. You never know." Tony told him as he walked in.

"But who is Hope?!" Brooklyn asked, her patients getting the better of her and everyone around her exchanged glances.

"Her name is Hope Sylvia Odinson. Thor is her father." Steve told her and she was ultra-shocked and gave her father an unmistakable glare.

 _ **THE AVENGERS;**_

 _ **THE BLOOD IN HER VEINS**_

 **/Hope's P.O.V/**

I didn't want to leave, I wanted to be with my dad, of course. But just because Jane, my mother died, doesn't mean that I have to leave. Well, that's one reason that I have to leave. This stupid, stupid blood condition. Sif helps and takes care of me, much like a second mother.

 **Hope: I'm infected... I'm infected...**

 **By her genetics.**

 **Hope, I'm the caretaker.**

 **Hope, be the fighter.**

 **Oh, Hope, that was close!**

 **Take your medicine.**

 **I'm infected by her genetics.**

 **Hope, you're the patient.**

 **Hope, be more patient.**

 **You have limitations.**

 **Don't go chasing flies.**

 **I must be protective.**

 **You cannot be reckless.**

 **That's what is expected.**

 **When you are infected.**

 **I'm infected by her genetics.**

 **I'm infected by her genetics,**

 **And I don't think that I can be fixed.**

 **No, I don't think that I can be fixed.**

 **Tel me why, oh why, are my genetics such a bitch?!**

 **It's this blood condition!**

 **Damn this blood condition!**

 **Mother, can you hear me?**

 **Thanks for the disease!**

 **Now I am sequestered.**

 **Part of the collection.**

 **That's what is expected**

 **When you are infected.**

 **That's what is expected**

 **When you are infected.**

 **That's what is expected**

 **When you are infected.**

 **How much of its genetics?**

 **How much of it is fate?**

 **How much of it depends on the choices that we make?**

 **He says I have her eyes.**

 **Do I also inherit his arrogance?**

 **Is heredity the culprit?**

 **Can I stop it? Or am I a slave?**

 **But oh, I want to stay, in Asgard... Asgard**

 **But oh, I want to stay in Asgard... Asgard.**

I don't know why I have this damn blood condition. I am grateful that I get to spend time with daddy.

"Hope? Are you ready?" My father, Thor asked me and I sighed.

"Yes, I am father. Beware my trip to hell." I told him and he looked at me sternly.

'Sorry, father. I am not yet pleased with the plans, I want to meet the other avengers, of course. I just haven't known any place but home." I told him and he gave me the signature-Thor-grin.

"Have you ever wondered what is past the sky? Past the night, past Asgard? Well, that's Earth, Hope. You have to experience it. Megan is coming as well, Loki is unable to take care of her." He told me and I slightly smiled. I was glad that my cousin was coming. She and I are very close. Maybe this trip will be worth it after all….

"Alright. I'll give it a try." I told him and he gave me his smile.

"That's my girl." He said as he wrapped an arm around me. "Your mother would be very proud of you. All you have to do is believe."

I know that my father is right. I'm going to give it a try. Everything is going to be just fine. I just know it.

 **Well, how was that? I own Hope Sylvia Odinson, Brooklyn Zara Stark and Megan Claire Laufeyson as well as any characters that I may or may not add. Tell me if you like or hate it, but do try _not_ to be rude, I cry very easily and I do not **_**tolerate**_ **rudeness. Any of that sort will be deleted. Thank you for reading:-D**


End file.
